Deceptive Wings
by LeviathanoftheSky
Summary: First, it was Tsuna, then his father, and now her. Yamamoto Takeshi never really understood the meaning of loss until his world came crashing down on him. Then, there was Hibari to drag him back up to the surface. TYL. 8018


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :(

Warnings: Rated for violence, sexual content, and other adult themes.

* * *

Yamamoto let out a heavy sigh, scratching his head as he looked around the party guests for any signs of ill-intent. It didn't help that his "partner" for this mission was currently the epitome of bloodlust.

"Maybe you should just take it easy," he suggested, motioning to the currently empty balcony. "I can handle this one."

"Don't tell me what to do," Hibari replied, the frown on his face noticeably deepening as he glared at the crowding that only continued to grow in front of him.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. He honestly didn't understand why Tsuna would pick Hibari of all people for guard duty during an event like this.

"Hey, Kyouya!" An energetic voice made the two of them look up to see a familiar face walking towards them. "And Yamamoto too!" Dino beamed. "You guys enjoying the party?"

Yamamoto chuckled, scratching his head as he glanced at Hibari, who could not look any more annoyed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Dino somehow concluded to Yamamoto's disbelief. He threw an arm around the Rain Guardian, his bright aura never wavering. "You know, Tsuna's been a little worried about you."

"Huh?"

Dino grinned, nodding in the direction of the guests. "There are quite a few beauties from the other Famiglia's here. You don't get a chance like this often, you know."

"This may not be the perfect time," Yamamoto muttered, although he did entertain the thought for a split second before feeling a blush sweep over his face.

The other let out a theatrical sigh. "Why did you think Tsuna forced the two of you to come to this New Year's celebration when he's not even attending?"

"I do not follow…" Yamamoto attempted to bluff before an irritated grunt interrupted the two.

Dino laughed nervously, supposing that this may not have been the best joke for someone like Hibari. He threw up his arms in defeat. "I was just messing with you two!" He winked at Yamamoto. "Kind of."

"You three look like you're enjoying yourselves," an unfamiliar voice commented, seemingly materializing out from thin air. Yamamoto turned to search for its owner, and as if fate itself had dictated it, an ethereal beauty stepped into his view, her light brown eyes meeting his. It felt like déjà vu.

She smiled.

"Oh!" Dino grinned, not expecting things to happen so suddenly.

"You are Yamamoto Takeshi, yes?" she asked him, completely ignoring the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. The Rain Guardian nodded, lost for words. Undeterred by his shyness, she curtsied gracefully. "My name is Rina."

"Uh, ah… Yes." Yamamoto finally found his voice and held out his hand. "N-nice to meet you," he stuttered as she took it. Her grip was strong, a hidden power behind its grasp. Dino gave him a thumbs up and skipped away, completely undeterred by her apparent treatment of him. She seemed to suddenly notice Hibari, however, and turned to him.

"Oh, this is Hibari," Yamamoto introduced the other, who looked away, arms crossed. "He's like that," he explained, a grin spreading through his features despite himself.

She smiled pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the Guardians of the Tenth."

"You've heard about us?"

The shine in her eyes only seemed to sparkle more. "Who doesn't know?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ah well…"

"Speaking of which," she said as she looked around the room. "I have not seen Vongola's leader anywhere this evening."

"Ah, he's got a few things to take care of. It's just me and Hibari here."

The smile seemed to falter ever so slightly. "I see."

Yamamoto gulped, wondering if he should ask her to dance. He mentally kicked himself. Something like that was too sudden; maybe he should ask her to join him at the dessert table instead, or...

Before he could decide on a plan of action, the lights suddenly turned off, prompting a few screams as gunshots rang through the air. Yamamoto threw Rina to the floor, shielding her with his body before he drew his katana, the rain flames illuminating the room. Hibari had already vanished from their side.

The lights promptly turned back on, the skylark hovering over a blood stain on the floor, presumptively from the attacker who had fled.

"Is everyone okay?" Dino yelled at the startled guests, trying to find out if anyone had been hit from earlier. To his surprise, everyone seemed unharmed despite the shattered glass and walls.

Yamamoto helped Rina up.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, straightening her dress as she stood up.

He felt himself blushing again. "Ah, it was nothing. Are you okay?"

"I am unhurt." She looked around at the chaos of other guests trying to find out what had happened. "What a pity, such a thing ruining a nice New Year's party like this."

"Yeah…" Yamamoto frowned. Were they trying to target one of the guests? He couldn't fathom how the shooter had missed every single shot. He turned his attention back to Rina, who seemed to be more deep in thought now that she had recovered from the initial shock. "You should probably go home."

His words brought her back into reality and she studied him for a moment before finally caving in. "I suppose you are right. And you?"

"Ah, I…" Yamamoto began before he noticed Hibari glaring at him from across the room.

' _What's that about?'_

"I'll need to help clean up," he explained sheepishly.

She smiled. "You'll have to let me thank you later then."

He nodded. "Of course!"

Yamamoto watched as Rina left the room with the other guests, his head so much in the clouds that he did not notice the actual Cloud Guardian walking up to him.

"Something's up," Hibari muttered.

"Huh?" Yamamoto managed to gracefully snap out of his reverie.

"You didn't see? It's probably because your own Rain Flames were out," Hibari said, looking at where Rina had left. "Her Rain Flames had practically engulfed the room after the lights went out."

.

"Why did you stop me?" he accused her, his eyes filled with rage as she waved him off nonchalantly.

"You were shooting blindly."

"So?" he huffed. "They're all targets anyway."

"Our main target wasn't even there, you fool."

He shirked back a little before finding the courage to continue to argue. "What about you? You were literally inches away, and you did nothing."

Unfortunately for him, the accusation earned him a massive wave of Rain Flames, slamming him into the wall as its murderous aura licked at his skin, almost burning him.

"Ah!" The flames disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared, replaced by their owner hovering above him.

"If I hadn't had to deal with your foolish antics, I would have succeeded."

He looked away, finally admitting defeat. "Sorry, my lady."

She sighed, shaking her head in frustration. This was more difficult than she had anticipated. Yamamoto's innocent brown eyes had weighed her down like an anchor dragging her into the depths of the sea. She mustn't waver over something as trivial as this.

.

" _Blame your father," the man told her as he took a step towards her, his gun raised to her heart. The stench of dried blood was stifling; he must have done the deed shortly after she had left for school just this morning._

 _She took a step back, her hand brushing against the marble countertop, against the handle of the cleaver her mother had been using this morning to prepare her lunch. She gulped, feeling the tears threaten to cloud her vision._

" _I must be dreaming," she breathed, wishing the words would somehow dispel this nightmare before her: her mother and stepfather in a pool of their own blood, murdered by the man who was now pointing a gun at her._

" _Pity," the man replied coldly._

 _Her hand tightened around the cleaver._

* * *

Hello all! This has literally been sitting in my computer for years. I figured if I don't post at least the first chapter, I will never be motivated to finish it. So... here it is! :D

As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
